Staying 68 - an ALPHAS fanfic
by Grace the bott
Summary: When I get Sad, I go cold. When I get angry, I go hot. That night I caught my boyfriend getting touchy with another girl... my best friend. - the story of a thermokinetic Alpha and how she learns to stay at room temperature. Rated M for cursing, violence, and graphic suggestions. Possible adult situations.


ALPHAS

I couldn't believe it. My heart stopped as I walked through that doorway, into the lights, into this huge ass mistake. I felt the icy chill of sadness down my spine as I ran from him, and her. I ran through the crowd and ignored his calls of my name.

"Leah! Leah please!"He wanted me to stop. Hell no.

I ran now out of the club to the parking lot where I had nice prime parking. Though, lots of people were crowded there. He kept screaming my name and he caught my arm. I shook him off violently.

"What do you want?!" I screamed, feeling so cold as tears threatened to spill.

"Please Leah," Ryan continued, stepping close and intimate. I shied away with a sob. I turned and fumbled for my keys in my purse. Damn makeup and shit. Why do I carry it all around? "It was an accident-"

"an accident?!" I shouted suddenly. He stepped back. "How was that an accident? How do you accidentally kiss a girl, huh?" Now it was hot. Very hot.

"Leah-"

"Don't Leah me! I trusted you! You were my boyfriend! And you fucking cheated on me with Sarah! Sarah and I are friends, Ryan! She's my best friend!" My face burned with tears, people stared. Someone must be videoing this by now. Good. Let everyone see me kick his ass.

"She kissed me!" Ryan tried to defend himself. But it only made me more angry. My bracelet was white hot, my car close by was probably melting by now.

"And so your shirt just accidentally comes off in the process? Stop lying!" I was in his face. I shoved my finger in his chest. "You are a lying, sick, trashy-" with every word I got a degree hotter "cruel, bitchy, horrible excuse for a man! I hope you two burn in-" well...

He did burn.

The air was so hot three cars around us exploded, sending people, cars, everything flying. I was thrust to my left suddenly, along with Ryan who screamed like a little girl in pain. In that moment I was a little pleased to hear it. Served the damn whore right. I hope she had an STD.

Fire swelled around us, singing the grass. My dress all but burned up around me. As I hit the ground I heard some glass shatter. That or it was people screaming. Then it all went dark.

ALPHAS

When I woke up I was fine. By some miracle I call a hassle. Only minor cuts and bruises, small burns, a slight concussion. After a quick checkup they let mom drive me home, doses up on pills to keep the throb out of my head. Nothing a good cup of coffee won't fix. They say it's because I hit the deck so early, the fire went straight over my head. And the fire started because my car somehow must have malfunctioned and caught fire to the gas.

Ryan and the other's though, not so good.

Ryan is in critical care along with ten other people, with third-degree burns and other things like car parts in his legs. He'll be in recovery for years, maybe his whole life. They say the parking lot was thankfully pretty far from any major buildings, but the blast blew out nearby windows. I was lucky to have my hearing.

It was on the news for a few days. Some people pestered me for an interview, calling me the miracle girl. But all they got was my mother angrily yelling back in Italian.

So no, I was never on tv crying about the trauma. Though there was some.

I never got onto myself about my ability. I always said: it's a gift, not a curse. Learn to control it. I focused on staying happy and calm since junior high. I was never dramatic. I never went to the counselor. I was already a pretty chill kid anyways.

For so long it never really mattered.

Until now. Now I felt so cold. Mom was worried and tried to bundle me up. She didn't know about it. So I was happy most of the time she was around.

But when I was alone, my window iced over. I kept the lights off and huddled in my old room, untouched since high school. The covers were still stained with sharpie ink, coke, and ice cream. Same room I had lived in since I was born. If I looked hard enough there would still be thousands of drawings in the closet.

For a whole week I stayed with my mom. I never left the house except to help her unload groceries. And I looked like I hadn't too. Probably smelled it.

On Sunday I was sitting outside on the old swing set from my little girl days. One by one I watched the clouds go by, the sun dip low. Back and forth, back and forth.

The back door opened and I turned to see who it was. But it wasn't mom. It was an older man, in his late forties or fifties maybe. He was dressed rather nice and had an open and preoffesional smile that I immediately liked. As he smiled and came closer to me I tucked my sweater closer around myself.

"Hello, Leah." He greeted in a happy tone. I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Hi." I replied. The man nodded, watching his feet carefully, and stopped beside the other swing.

"May I?" I nodded, and he sat down with a short laugh. "I have been in one of these in a long time." He kicked his feet and swung slightly. Then turned to me an held out a polite hand. "My name is doctor Lee Rosen, I'm with the DCIS." He took out a wallet that had an Id on it, and I looked only a moment before not caring anymore.

"So did you come to like, interrogate me or something?"

"Not exactly." He replied, looking up at the big oak tree I had an old treehouse in. "I study people. Extraordinary people. People who are born with special abilities, called Alphas." I frowned a little at that, swinging a little more as the cold melted with my curiosity. "People who do amazing things. I have met many. A man who can read electronic waves, a girl who knew quantum physics when she was five."

"Like superheroes?" I scoffed

"likewise." But I believed him. I was here, why not others? Was I just one of many?

"Most people react that way." He chuckled "but I have a hunch you are not like most people."

I paused, chewing my cheek, before turning to look at the doctor. How did he know? Was it that obvious? I mean, surviving an explosion in which everyone else came out like burnt bacon was a little uncanny. With a deep sigh I nodded and closed my eyes a moment.

"I can do things." I agreed. He shifted to face me better.

"Leah, how did you survive that explosion." My eyes opened.

"When I get Sad, I go cold. When I get angry, I go hot. That night I caught my boyfriend getting touchy with another girl." I swallowed "my best friend." Dr. Rosen put a gentle hand on his shoulder, encouraging me with his eyes. He seemed so sincere. I liked that about him.

"So at first I was sad. He tried to apologize but that made me angry. So I got hot. I was hotter than I ever had been before. I felt like I was going to start melting. That's when the explosion happened." I had no idea why I survived really. I guess I beleived that miracle thing they told me at the hospital. Dr. Rosen looked fascinated, astonished, and excited. Like a teen who just discovered the meaning of life.

"Really? Do you know how you accomplish this?" He asked with wonder. I shook my head. "It's possible that you expand and constrict the mollecules around you, causing them to heat up or cool down. Think water, when it is frozen the particles are more tightly compact, and cannot move." He illustrated with his hands, amazement in his eyes. I smiled, thoroughly enjoying learning about the possible cause of these powers. The doctor shifted again and took my hand.

"Leah, I would very much like to study your abilities at our headquarters in New York. I have a team there of people just like you, who may be able to help." His offer sounded like winning a lottery ticket, with the way he grinned and perked at it. But I was more cautious.

"You came to Maine just to see me?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"I know it's a long way from home, but you would be getting a lot of crucial time learning about yourself. Alphas are very rare, Leah."

I bit my lower lip with another deep sigh. If I stayed here, I could be missing out on a lifetime opportunity. I could set my powers straight, maybe get rid of them. I could meet others. I can experience New York and I can see a different culture. But if I do leave, I would miss all me friends...

But that was it. I had nothing keeping me here. A job at a pet store, no boyfriend, and now a buch o people who are so jealous of my luck. I have literally nothing to loose.

"Alright." I said with a grin. "I'll go. On one- two conditions." He chuckled.

"Depends on what that is."

"I keep my car, and my cat." My mint green mini-cooper. And like hell I'm leaving Wanda in Maine. Doctor Rosen grinned and patted my hand.

"I have no problem with you taking your pet and belongings with you. But you have to make sure you can get to New York and find a place to stay on your own." Well shit. I shrugged.

"Nothing comes free." I said with a slight chuckle. He nodded and stood from the swing with a groan.

"I will give you my contacts, that way we can keep in touch while you work things out. Sadly, I have to go back to my team or they'll kill each other without me." I laughed, standing as well and tucked my sweater again.

"But I am sure they will take to you quickly. It was a great pleasure meeting you Leah." He said, holding out his hand again. I took it and shook firmly.

"Thank you for taking your time to come see me, Doc. It was a pleasure meeting you as well."

ALPHAS

It was three weeks before I drove to New York.

First I had to find a house. Or an apartment. It took hours of searching, wondering, declining, and frustration, before I found a nice flat pretty close to the address Dr. Rosen gave me of the headquarters. Or lab. Or whatever. I really didn't know what to expect as I bought the place online, and started sorting what I would keep and what I would trash. I didn't have much in the apartment I occupied now. Just an old couch made out of jeans and a bed, among other large things. In the end my mom agreed to drive a moving van with my furniture in it, while I drove my car with clothes, valuables, and my cat Wanda. I've had her since the beginning of time. She was big and grey, with a scrunched in nose and big green eyes that just whispered 'queen'. She was my queen.

So, I spent the rest of my time home saying goodbye for the foreseeable future, promising to visit, send photos and videos. I said goodbye to my dad's grave, gave him a big bundle of sunflowers. It was an emotional leave.

The drive was worse though. I was alone. Me and mom called a little but otherwise I spent the time listening to music and trying to make sure Wanda didn't crawl all over me while I drove. She was a nervous wreck outside of the house. I did also call doctor Rosen, who sounded exhilarated to hear the good news of my travel. He promised me it would be worth it. I sure hoped so.

Roughly seven hours later I was in my new hometown. I smelled it first. Nothing like fresh pine, no. But I quickly got used to it as I drove excitedly past Broadway and such. Ah, if only I were close to the cool stuff.

My flat was just as nice as the pictures. Clean, one wall completely window, along with huge blinds that went sideways. Wanda had her scratch post set up right where she could see everything. My couch fit, my bed fit, everything seemed perfect.

Mom cried, hugging me tightly like she was dying. I almost did, actually.

"Okay mom." Iaughed, patting her back. "Yes I love you, yes I'll call. I'll visit every holiday. I love you too, I'll be safe. You be safe too. I know I'll have fun. Love you so much mom."

Finally we seemed to part, and she drove the moving van home.

I walked into the center of my flat, letting out a long sigh, watching the sun go down on my first day. As I sat on the couch Wanda came and laid in my lap. I pet her hea gently. "We're city girls now, my dear." I said to her. She purred in response.

"Time to learn how to control this stuff, yeah? Come on, I think we deserve some pizza..."

ALPHAS

"First day Wanda!" I said excitedly, sitting up in my white sheet bed. The cat lazily rolled over into my lap. "I hope it goes well Leah!" I said in a high-pitched voice as to mimic her, scratching her chin and kissing her belly. "Yes I do!"

I got up five minutes later to take a brisk shower, blow dry my hair and put it into a French braid, did makeup, and made breakfast of toaster waffles. For my first day outfit I picked something relaxed and casual, to show how happy I was, but also chic and sofiaticated. It was jeans and wedge heels with a graphic tee shirt of a deer and a Long blue cardigan. Pretty modern and cool, I would say. I grabbed my purse then after feeding Wanda and headed out.

God, my mini needs a wash. All that dust. Main had clung to my car like a caterpillar to te tip of a leaf. Don't go Leah, don't gooo... Despite the heavy traffic and the aggressive drivers, I made it safely to the lab or whatever. DCIS headquarters. It was a lot more business like as I took an elevator to the appointed floor. No one was there to greet me right off the bat though.

Awkwardly I took a few cautious steps down the hall, where I heard voices.

"That's not safe Bill."

"What's not safe?"

"Putting the coke in the refrigerator open. Someone could knock it over, I could knock it over."

"Ah, and then where would we be?"

"Bill you don't understand Bill. Coke is sticky and gross."

"Gary I'm pretty sure we can handle a little-"

"No Rachel- someone's here." I froze my cautious steps. Uh, am I not invited? Maybe I was on the wrong floor.

A man comes into view. Black, huge, dressed in a nice suit and has and hand on his belt. Like he has a gun.

"Who are you?" His deep boice asks in a cutionary tone.

"I'm uh..." Another man steps out farther down the hall. He's white though, and has a sort of casual military look to him. He seems on high aler as well. I open my mouth to speak again just as a third person suddenly takes my arm.

"Leah, so glad you could make it." Dr. Rosen, thank god. I let out a breath of relief as he glared at the men. "I see you've met Bill, and Cameron." The black guy put his hand down, who I assumed was Bill. I mean, how many big African Americans were named Cameron?

"I guess you could call it that." I sighed. The other relaxed as well.

"You know her?" Bill asked. Dr. Rosen smiled an waved for him to come closer. "Bring everyone to my office, you have someone very important to meet."

I was ushered out of view from Bill, who went back to the two people he had been talking to before, and I was sat down on a single chair in front of a leather couch and a desk.

"This is my office." Rosen explained. "Here I will have conferences with you and the others and we will have study sessions on your abilities."

"Nice. Very classy." I said with a smile. He smiled back as the team came in.

Bill, Cameron, a tall woman with black hair, a shorter woman who looked Hispanic and gentle, and a strange looking boy entered then. The boy's fidgeting and avoidance of eye contact hinted to me that he might be autistic or have Down syndrome right off the bat, but everyone else seemed a little unreadable. They all sat in what seemed like regular spots, except for Bill, who stood. I felt a little less than singled out in my lonesome chair all by my little self.

"Team," Dr. Rosen started, a hand on my shoulder "this is Leah price." His hand rubbed soothing motions into my skin. I appreciated his support, since this was a little scary. But they seemed nice enough. "She is an alpha, like you."

"She survived a car explosion." The boy said suddenly, flicking his hand through the air as if searching through pages of a book. "She was fine, but everyone else had burns. Lots of burns. Like bacon."

"Gary." One of the girls scolded softly. But I smiled a little.

"Yes she did." Doctor Rosen confirmed. "And she caused it, purely by accident, not in wickedness."

"So a pyro-kinetic?" Cameron asked

"Sorta." I answered.

"Leah can manipulate the size of atoms in the air, causing them to slow down or speed up, cool or warm. The faster an atom moves, the hotter it is. I believe that sice Leah has been doing this so long, her body has a natural risistant to heat an flame, as well as below freezing temperatures." So, he had been thinking about me. Cameron seemed impressed, nodding with purses lips.

"She did ballet in fourth grade. She played the black swan in swan lake. You were very good." Gary seemed to still be researching me, leaning down to compliment my dancing years ago.

"Why thank you, Gary." I replied.

"Gary is the transducer I told you about. He can read any airborn waves, like radio, micro, Internet."

"Except Nokia they work on a different platform." The teen spoke, wringing his hands, and then turning almost all the way around to look at another wave.

"Really? That is so cool!" I grinned "i mean, way cooler than controlling the temperature anyways." Dr. Rosen smiled and nodded.

"Well, this is Rachel," he gestured to the smaller woman, "and this is Nina," he moved to the taller. "Rachel can inhance her five senses, allowing her to see, smell, hear, taste or feel things an average human could not. And Nina can do what we call pushing people by a minor form of mind control."

"Okay I am so outdone." I laughed. Nina grinned and Rachel seemed flattered.

"And we're only half the team." Nina said, turning to Bill and Cameron.

"Half? I think you mean a third." Bill said.

"No Nina is one sixth of the team, because there are six of us." They bickered like a family, playful and still on edge sometimes. I found myself a little jealous of how close they were. Being an only child could be a little boring sometimes.

"Well I wasn't being technical!" Nina said "what I meant was that Bill and Cameron are pretty impressive as well. Bill has super strength!"

And that's when my jaw dropped.

"No way! Just like the Hulk!" I laughed, and Bill gave a not so humble shrug. Hey, I'd be proud too if I could lift a truck.

"So I guess Cameron can like, fly or shoot lasers from his nose or something." They all laughed then. I guess I would fit in pretty well with these guys. It was like being introduced to a youth group or something; awkward, but then again everyone was.

"Cameron is remarkable but no, he doesn't shoot lasers from his nose." Dr Rosen chuckled.

"I wish!" Cameron sighed "I can like... Analyze my surroundings I guess, and use it for my survival. Like a super sniper." He didn't seem to know how to explain it, and I didn't really understand what he meant.

"So, a ninja?" I offered with a smirk. He shrugged with a nod.

"Closest answer yet."

ALPHAS

NOTES: so, what do you guys think? I'm not ever impressed with myself, so yeah XD I already finished season one of ALPHAS, which is all they have on Netflix, and I wish they had more!

Leah's supposed to look like Analeigh Tipton.

reviews are mighty aopreciated, ideas for the future are sought out, and other suggestions are welcome!


End file.
